Cera Signatin (Dendrius galaxy)
Cera Signatin, scientist, politician and military commander, is widely considered to have been one of the greatest politicians in the history of Palaedonia, even by the enemies of his birth nation. It is believed that it was his actions that saved much of the Palaedonii species from complete self - obliteration. History Early life Signatin was born in 27 140, in Medis, Opulos. His father, Numo Signatin, was an acclaimed politician and, according to his son, would often discuss various ideals with him. So the young politician learnt a great deal about the politics of his powerful country. He went to a private school, one of the best in the country, but despite encouragement from his father he chose to join the army instead of going into politics. Military career Signatin stayed in the army for ten years, the required amount of service. This time was spent conducting small diplomatic missions on Orientus. Once he had stayed this time he was offered the position of Lieutenant, which he accepted. However, he found the job uninteresting and left after only two years. While in the army, he began to take a new interest in the various political affairs of the world but also in the threat of a nuclear launch that hung over the planet. While in the army, he spent much of his time looking at ways of preventing such a launch, both scientifically and politically. Political career Upon returning to Opulos in 27 164, he became aware of a meeting between the various members of the ILN concerning the possibility of nuclear launch. To his disappointment, however, no action was taken. With the threat still strong, Signatin set to try and change things by becoming a politician. He gained several qualifications in politics and finally managed to get himself a job in the ILN in 27 168. Over the next ten Vici he quicklly managed to push himself up the system, gaining great respect in the offices of the ILN. In 27 179 he was noticed by a senior member of the ILN as a budding young worker and was given a job in the main ILN building in Inenorii, managing a diplomatic project. While there he began to take great interest in a scientific project there, one dedicated to space exploration. Many nations across the world had been able to send units into space for a long time, since before his own birth, but he was still fascinated with the possibility of sending men into space, or even more than that. While managing his own career he also spent a great deal of time with the scientists on the project. Once again, this was noticed by a senior authority, only this time it was an experienced council member who was surveying the buildings one last time before he retired. He instantly recognised Signatin as a potential Scientific manager and in three weeks, or 27 084, Signatin was on the council of the ILN. Council work While on the council it was his duty to monitor science projects and report back during council meetings. He was described by other staff as 'enthusiastic and bright, yet exceptionally serious'. But his dream of helping the world's nuclear problem was not yet complete, even though for the first time it was in his grasp. When a meeting to discuss the problem was organized in 27 090, Signatin leapt at the oppurtunity. He spoke with the chairman and managed to arrange a short presentation about his own idea, the possibility of sending off huge numbers of people in gigantic cargo ships into space. Although the chairmain said that it was impossible, he agreed to allocate a few minutes to Signatin's presentation. After spending hours on the report, he presented in only three minutes in the meeting, and to his great suprise he recieved a unanymous vote for the project to go ahead. Codenaming it the Eclipse project, Signatin was put in charge. Eclipse project Signatin worked on the project until 27 116, when he retired at the age of 76. During this time he wrestled colossal amounts of ILN funding, far more than he had been promised. He gained huge amounts of respect from his scientists and engineers. He only retired when he realised he could do little else for the project, even though he had planned to work on it until his death. When he did retire, he personally nominated his successor, a man named Navita Praetori, another young scientist. He claimed that Praetori 'had an unique aspect of brilliance that defines the determined and the courageous'. When the Apocalypse did finally happen, as Signatin had believed, he was offered a place on one of the escape ships as a reward for his loyalty. Signatin declined, as he said that he would rather reserve the place for someone younger and more able, and that he had done everything he could for his people. He did, however, find places for his children and grandchildren, who later became acclaimed scientists and politicians of the First Segment. He finally died of radiation poisoning in 27 218. For his unending loyalty and incredible achievement, the lead ship of the First Segment fleet was named after him, the SS Signatin. Also, a novel was written about him, titled 'Final Eclipse'. His story remains well known throughout the segment. Category:Palaedonia Category:Dendrius galaxy